tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alexia Branson
Alexia "Lexi" Branson była wampirem oraz najlepszą przyjaciółką Stefana. Znała go i jego brata, Damona, przez ponad wiek. Została zabita w 162 Candles przez starszego Salvatore, aby członkowie Rady Założycieli uwierzyli, że wampirów w Mystic Falls już nie ma. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w 162 Candles, gdy przybyła do Mystic Falls na 162. urodziny Stefana. Kiedy poznała Elenę Gilbert, dała jej radę, mówiąc: "Przed uczuciem nie uciekniesz". W trzecim i czwartym sezonie Lexi powracała jako duch, by pomóc Stefanowi. W finale piątego sezonu miała szansę na powrót do żywych, lecz odrzuciła ją, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu Damon będzie mógł zostać wskrzeszony, a co za tym idzie, Stefan odzyska swego brata. Tuż po podjęciu decyzji zaznała spokoju i przeszła dalej. Lexi po raz ostatni pojawia się w finałowym odcinku Pamiętników, gdzie po śmierci Stefan razem z nią zaznał spokoju. Wczesne lata życia Alexia urodziła się 13 listopada 1659 roku i została przemieniona w wampira w wieku 21 lat w nieznanych okolicznościach. Historia |-|1864= W 1864 roku poznała Stefana, który próbował ją zaatakować, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że ona sama jest wampirem. Po odkryciu, że Stefan jest rozpruwaczem, Lexi postanowiła pomóc mu odzyskać swoje człowieczeństwo i kontrolowanie swojego nałogu. Od tamtej pory stali się oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Lexi przyjaźniła się również z Callie GallagherPamiętnik Stefano: Żądza krwi oraz z Rose, którą chciała umówić ze Stefanem. |-|1922= W kwietniu 1922, Lexi ponownie odnalazła Stefana, gdy ten siał postrach jako Rozpruwacz, mordując niewinnych ludzi. Kobieta wysuszyła go z krwi i przez dziesięć lat pomagała mu kontrolować jej żądzę aż do czasu, gdy mógł poradzić sobie sam, czyli połowy lat 30-tych. |-|1942= thumb|left|Lexi w 1942 roku.W 1942 roku Lexi przebywała w Nowym Orleanie wraz ze Stefanem. Ponieważ wiedziała, że w tym samym mieście przebywa także Damon, zadecydowała, że to odpowiedni czas, aby bracia się pogodzili. Zaprowadziła Stefana do pubu, gdzie przebywał starszy Salvatore i wkrótce rodzinne więzi obu wampirów zostały ponownie zacieśnione. Gdy Damon dowiedział się, że Stefan służy na wojnie, zapragnął razem z nim udać się na front. Lexi odwiodła go od tego postanowienia, argumentując, że gdyby młodszy z braci dowiedział się o zabiciu 12 ludzi przez Damona, chciałby nauczyć się radzić sobie z poczuciem sumienia, co skończyło się dla niego tragicznie w 1912 roku. Wówczas Damon zrezygnował z bycia częścią życia Stefana. |-|1977= thumb|245px|Damon całuje Lexi.Pogłoski o okrutnych morderstwach Damona dotarły do Stefana, który poprosił Lexi, aby pomogła jego bratu tak, jak pomagała jemu w przeszłości. Kobieta zgodziła się i zadecydowała działać dla dobra swego przyjaciela. Znalazła przebywającego w Nowym Jorku Salvatore'a i pomimo jego niechęci do bycia naprawionym, postanowiła zostać, by przywrócić mu człowieczeństwo. W trakcie kolejnych sześciu miesięcy kobieta starała się nakłonić Damona do włączenia uczuć, imprezując z nim i pokazując mu jasne strony życia. Niebawem wyznał on jej, że udała jej się ta sztuka i że zakochał się w niej. Lexi uwierzyła wampirowi i spędzili razem noc na dachu baru, w którym się spotykali. Następnego ranka Lexi obudziła się na owym dachu, czując, że jej skóra pali się na słońcu. Przerażona podbiegła do drzwi, by schronić się w barze, lecz były one zamknięte. Wówczas obok niej zjawił się Damon i wyznał jej, że nic do niej nie czuje. Wrobił ją, by zemścić się za ubiegłe sześć miesięcy, które spędziła ona na gnębieniu go. Powiedziawszy to, Salvatore zostawił ją w futrynie drzwi, gdzie miała ona odrobinę cienia. |-|1987= Lexi i Stefan utrzymywali swoją przyjaźń i co roku spotykali się ze sobą z okazji urodzin Stefana, raz na koncercie Bon Jovi w 1987 roku. Na tym szczególnym koncercie, nie wiedząc o tym, pojawiła się również Katherine Pierce, która obserwowała ich z daleka. Lexi nigdy nie poznała Katherine osobiście, jednak nie darzyła jej wielką sympatią. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|222px|Lexi przybywa do Mystic Falls.W 162 Candles, Lexi przyjeżdża do Mystic Falls na 162 urodziny Stefana. Wspomina, że odwiedza go co roku i przypomina mu koncert Bon Jovi, na który wybrali się ostatnim razem. Wampirzyca jest w szoku, kiedy poznaje Elenę - wygląda ona tak samo jak Katherine Pierce. Jest zdezorientowana i nie wie, co o tym myśleć, jednak kiedy Salvatore wyjaśnia jej całą sytuację (mianowicie, iż Elena to nie Katerina), Alexia nie ma zastrzeżeń do ich związku i cieszy się szczęściem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Damon przekonuje Lexi i Stefana, by przyszli na imprezę Caroline, która ma się odbyć w Mystic Grillu. Grają tam w bilarda, razem tańczą, bawią się oraz cieszą się swoim towarzystwem. Alexia opowiada pannie Gilbert o swoim chłopaku, Lee, którego przemieniła w wampira. thumb|left|222px|Damon zabija Lexi.Później wampirzyca rozmawia ze starszym Salvatore'em, od którego chciała się dowiedzieć, co planuje - wydaje jej się, że nie bez celu wrócił do Mystic Falls. Wampir jednak nie chce udzielić jej konkretnych odpowiedzi. Wcześniej Damon zaatakował przypadkową dziewczynę i zauroczył ją, żeby powiedziała, iż to Lexi jest odpowiedzialna za atak na jej chłopaka. Szeryf Forbes blokuje wyjście, by upewnić się, że nikt stamtąd nie wyjdzie. Później dziewczyna wskazuje szeryfowi na Alexię, a Damon przebija ją kołkiem. Ostatnie słowa Lexi to zapytanie Salvatore'a, dlaczego to zrobił, na co on niewzruszony odpowiada, iż była to część planu. Wampirzyca umiera. W Bloodlines, Damon przychodzi do baru Bree, by się z nią zobaczyć. Czarownica, pragnie dokonać zemsty za śmierć Lexi, która, jak się okazuje, była jej przyjaciółką. Dzwoni do chłopaka Alexi, Lee, który chce zabić Damona w odwecie, lecz wtedy Elena powstrzymuje go, przekonując, iż panna Branson nie chciałabym takiej zemsty. |-|Sezon 2= W Masquerade, Katherine mówi, że widziała Stefana wraz z Lexi na koncercie Bon Jovi. W Rose, Rose mówi, że Lexi była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i chciała ją umówić ze Stefanem. W Katerina, Stefan stwierdza, że Caroline przypomina mu Lexi. W The Dinner Party, Stefan opowiada Elenie jak poznał Alexię oraz jak pomogła mu z problemami, kiedy był rozpruwaczem. |-|Sezon 3= thumb|222px|Lexi ukazuje się Stefanowi.Lexi jest wspomniana w The End of the Affair w pamiętniku Stefana, jako jedyna, która pomogła mu z uzależnieniem od krwi około roku 1935. W''Ghost World, pojawia się obok Stefana, kiedy opada kurtyna pomiędzy światem żywym a Drugą Stroną. Postanawia uwięzić Stefana i pokazać Elenie jak trzeba się nim opiekować. Mówi jej, że Stefan, którego kiedyś znała nadal jest w środku i jedyne, co musi zrobić, to dotrzeć do niego. Kiedy Bonnie niszczy naszyjnik, Alexia musi odejść, a panna Gilbert obiecuje jej, że pomoże Salvatore'owi odzyskać człowieczeństwo. Wampirzyca pragnie więcej czasu, by "naprawić" Stefana, jednak Elena zapewnia ją, że wszystko się ułoży, i że teraz może odnaleźć już spokój. Lexi odchodzi w końcu na Drugą Stronę. thumb|left|222px|Lexi uderza Stefana głowę o szybę samochodu. thumb|222px|Lexi przetrzymuje Stefana w lochach. |-|Sezon 4= thumb|left|222px|Lexi i Stefan spotykają się po raz kolejny. W ''The Walking Dead, Lexi pojawia się w Mystic Grill, zaskakując Stefana. Zanim Bonnie zamyka Drugą Stronę, para przyjaciół spaceruje ulicami miasta, rozmawiając o ich tęsknocie, którą odczuwali. Kobieta śmieje się, iż Salvatore zastąpił ją inną blondynką - Caroline. thumb|222px|Lexi wita się z Damonem.W Graduation, Lexi oraz Stefan tańczą do piosenki Bon Jovi i piją burbon. Kiedy dobrze się bawią, do pokoju wchodzi Damon i wyłącza muzykę. Wtedy wampirzyca łapie go za gardło i mówi mu, że spędza czas z przyjacielem, a nie marnuje go na marne zagrywki Damona. Później wampirzyca wspiera Stefana i zachęca go, aby dowiedział się, co Elena do niego czuje. Kiedy dziewczyna wyznaje miłość drugiemu Damonowi, panna Branson pociesza swojego przyjaciela. Mówi Alaricowi, że jej zdaniem Druga Strona jest czymś w rodzaju czyśćca - jeśli odpokutują wszystkie swe przewinienia, będą mogli pójść naprzód, odnaleźć spokój. Gdy Stefan wywozi ciało Silasa do kamieniołomu, Alexia jedzie razem z nim. Rozmawiają o tym, że warto byłoby zmienić otoczenie i planują, dokąd mogliby się udać. Kobieta mówi przyjacielowi, że niebawem spotka kogoś innego, bo w życiu, wbrew ludzkim poglądom, ma się nie tylko jedną miłość. Kurtyna do Drugiej Strony opada, a Lexi znika. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|left|222px|Lexi ratuje Stefana.W Home, Stefan zostaje prawie wciągnięty przez niszczącą Drugą Stronę ciemność, lecz Lexi pojawia się i ratuje go. Wspólnie szukają Alarika.Salvatore mówi przyjaciółce, że duchy mogą wrócić na ziemię przechodząc przez Kotwicę - Bonnie, gdy zaklęcie się zacznie. Podczas spacerowania po Mystic Falls, wampirzyca przekonuje Stefana, że Caroline darzy go uczuciem, o które ten jej nawet nie podejrzewa. Mówi także, że nie wie dlaczego jeszcze nie zaznała spokoju. Zawierają umowę, iż jeżeli nie uda im się powrócić do żywych, razem znajdą zbawienie. Gdy duchy zaczynają przechodzić przez Bonnie, Stefan przez przypadek dotyka dziewczynę, chcąc jej pomóc, co skutkuje tym, że po chwili znajduje się na nowo w świecie żywych. Alexia obiecuje mu pomóc w poszukiwaniu Damona, ponieważ wie, że mimo wszystko Stefan kocha swojego brata z całego serca. Później kobieta zauważa Markosa, zmierzającego w stronę kotwicy i, aby ochronić swych przyjaciół, zaczyna z nim walczyć. Mężczyzna zostaje wciągnięty przez ciemność. Bonnie namawia Lexi, aby ta przez nią przeszła, lecz wampirzyca odpowiada, iż widzi, że każdy kolejny duch wracający do żywych ją osłabia. thumb|222px|Lexi odnajduje pokój. Kiedy wampirzyca wyrzeka się powrotu do żywych, jej postać rozświetla się - wampirzyca doznaje wiecznego spokoju. Wygląd zewnętrzny Lexi była piękną, wysoką kobietą o długich włosach w jasnym kolorze i orzechowo-zielonych oczach. Jej fryzura na przestrzeni wieków zmieniała się, jednak zawsze miała ten sam kolor - blond. W XIX wieku jej włosy były kręcone, w 1942 i 1977 roku faliste, a w XXI wieku proste. lex1864.png|Rok 1864 lex1942.png|Rok 1942 lex1977.png|Rok 1977 Branson.jpg|Sezon 1 Lexi.png|Sezon 3 TVD-S8-Lexi.png|Sezon 8 Osobowość Lexi była niezwykle dobrą i wierną przyjaciółką. Przez lata pomagała Stefanowi w walce z nałogiem - uzależnieniem od ludzkiej krwi. Odwiedzała go w każde urodziny, w ten sposób podkreślając, iż ciągle o nim pamięta i jest dla niej ważny. Przedstawiona była jako niezwykle zabawna, rozrywkowa, sympatyczna i pomocna postać. Ceniła ludzkie życie, więc karmiła się krwią z woreczków szpitalnych. Stosunek do ludzi frame|Lexi pije krew z worka.Lexi miała duży szacunek dla ludzkiego życia. Jak przyznała, żywiła się ludzką krwią, ale jedynie ze szpitalnych worków. W przeciwieństwie do Stefana, nie miała problemów z pohamowaniem żądzy i nie zabijała swych ofiar. Nie polowała na ludzi i nie traktowała ich jak swe zabawki, lecz uważała za równych sobie. Kochała Lee, będącego człowiekiem tak mocno jak Elena kochała Stefana. Dzięki doświadczeniu wyniesionemu ze związku ze śmiertelnikiem rozwiała zmartwienia panny Gilbert dotyczące przyszłości jej i starszego z Salvatore'ów. Zmieniła ona swego ukochanego w wampira na jego własne życzenie, by mogli być razem na zawsze. Tylko raz w ciągu swoich pojawień się w serialu miała zamiar zaatakować człowieka w ramach samoobrony - było to, gdy szeryf Forbes i jej ludzie potraktowali ją werbeną i pojmali, by wkrótce zabić. Kobieta wydawała się mieć najlepszy stosunek do ludzi spośród serialowych krwiopijców. Tak jak Damon i Isobel czuła się dobrze, będąc wampirem i spożywała ludzką krew z umiarem, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich szanowała śmiertelników. Nie czuła się winna za to, czym się stała i nie uważała się za potwora. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - thumb|222px|Lexi jako wampir.wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszczać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, świetnie wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności.thumb|222px|Lexi używa perswazji. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi oraz cudzymi emocjami. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Potrafią obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Projektować złudzenia' - postać na której projektowane były złudzenia odczuwała je jako rzeczywiste wydarzenie. Słabości *'Dekapitacja'- oderwanie thumb|222px|Lexi osłabiona werbeną.lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć.' *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno''' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżelithumb|222px|Lexi przebita kołkiem. wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''162 Candles'' Sezon 2 *''The Dinner Party'' (retrospekcje) Sezon 3 *''Ghost World'' (duch) Sezon 4 *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (retrospekcje) *''Because the Night'' (retrospekcje) *''The Walking Dead'' (duch) *''Graduation'' (duch) Sezon 5 *''Home'' (duch) Sezon 8 *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (duch) }} Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Lee Lee był ukochanym Lexi, którego ta przemieniła, by mogli być ze sobą przez całą wieczność - nie mogli pogodzić się z faktem, iż tylko jedno z nich będzie żyć wiecznie. Został on wspomniany po raz pierwszy w rozmowie Eleny i panny Branson w 162 Candles. W Bloodlines, Lee oraz współpracująca z nim przyjaciółka wampirzycy, czarownica Bree, planowali zemstę na Damonie za zabicie wampirzycy. Wówczas Elena powstrzymała mężczyznę, przekonując go, że jego ukochana nie chciałaby, aby zniżał się on do poziomu swego zabójcy. |-|Przyjaciele= Stefan Salvatore frame|Lexi i Stefan. Znajomość Lexi i Stefana rozpoczęła się w 1864 roku, kiedy to podczas trwania wojny secesyjnej młodszy z braci Salvatore żywił się na sanitariuszkach, pomagających rannym żołnierzom. Wampir zauważył piękną kobietę w ciemności i postanowił, że stanie się ona jego kolejną ofiarą. Atakując ją, odkrył, iż jest ona wampirem tak jak on. Panna Branson od razu zauważyła, że Stefan jest Rozpruwaczem i postawiła sobie za punkt honoru pomoc mu w odzyskaniu człowieczeństwa oraz osiągnięciu umiaru w spożywaniu krwi. Od tamtej pory, wbrew złości mężczyzny, pilnowała go i ostatecznie wyprowadziła na prostą. Lexi i Stefan spotkali się po raz kolejny w 1922 roku, tuż po zakończeniu przyjaźni mężczyzny z rodzeństwem Pierwotnych. Był on, tak jak poprzednio, Rozpruwaczem, co panna Branson ponownie poddała leczeniu. Wysuszyła swego przyjaciela z ludzkiej krwi i przez dziesięć lat uczyła moralnego życia jako wampir. W 1942 roku namówiła Stefana, aby pogodził się ze swym bratem i zorganizowała ich spotkanie w barze. Uświadomiła też Damona, iż wspólny wyjazd na front nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Przyjaźń Stefana oraz Lexi trwała - spotykali się oni odtąd zawsze z okazji urodzin Salvatore'a. Pewnego razu obchodzili je na koncercie Bon Jovi, ich ulubionego zespołu. Katherine wyjawiła później w odcinku Katerina, że obserwowała tę dwójkę z ukrycia. Gdy Lexi przybyła do Mystic Falls, by świętować kolejne urodziny wampira, ten bardzo ucieszył się na jej widok. Wówczas można było zaobserwować, jak silna więź ich łączy. Kiedy Damon zabił kobietę, Stefan był niepocieszony. Pragnął nawet przez moment uśmiercić swego brata. Także w odcinku The Walking Dead Stefan bardzo przeżywa fakt, iż Lexi nie pojawiła się wraz z innymi duchami, lecz gdy wchodzi ona do baru, na jego twarzy błyskawicznie pojawia się uśmiech. |-|Inni= Damon Salvatore Pomimo swej platonicznej miłości do Stefana, Lexi ledwo tolerowała irytującego ją Damona. Ich relacje były obustronnie chłodne. W 1942 roku przekonała starszego z braci Salvatore, że mógłby mieć zły wpływ na swego brata, który pragnie odkupienia i rozdzieliła rodzeństwo. Być może ze względu na to wydarzenie Damon znienawidził ją. thumb|left|185px|Damon i Lexi w barze.Uczucie to narosło w roku 1977, kiedy to panna Branson na życzenie Stefana pomagała Damonowi odzyskać jego człowieczeństwo. Salvatore udawał podatnego na jej wpływ, dobrze bawił się podczas suto zakrapianych krwią imprez, ale odmawiał opowiadania o Katherine, gdy Lexi o nią pytała. Pewnego razu Damon wyznał kobiecie, że nie kocha już Katherine, gdyż jego miłością jest właśnie Lexi. Wówczas spędzili oni razem noc, która zakończyła się na dachu. Tam też kobieta obudziła się, czując poparzenia promieniami słonecznymi. Damon powiedział jej, że to wszystko było jedynie karą za jej irytującą terapię, i że ani przez moment jej nie kochał. W 162 Candles Lexi odwiedziła Stefana z okazji jego urodzin i spała w pensjonacie Salvatorów, gdy do jej pokoju wszedł Damon. Kobieta próbowała go unikać i odpowiadała ironicznie na jego pytania. Słysząc pogardliwą odpowiedź wampira, Lexi zaatakowała go i zagroziła, by trzymał się od niej i Stefana z daleka, przynajmniej na czas jego urodzin. Powiedziała, że zabije go, jeśli nie będzie zachowywał się odpowiednio. Prawdopodobnie ta groźba spowodowała, iż Damon wydał dziewczynę szeryf Forbes, a później wbił jej własnoręcznie kołek w serce. Elena Gilbert Początkowo relacje Eleny i Lexi nie były najlepsze. Kiedy Gilbertówna zjawiła się w pensjonacie Salvatorów, spotkała wampirzycę paradującą w ręczniku, biorąc ją za kochankę Stefana, przez co czuła do niej chłód. Sama Lexi już od pierwszych opowiadań swego przyjaciela, zaakceptowała Elenę jako jego dziewczynę. Nie podobał jej się tylko fakt, iż wygląda ona identycznie jak Katherine. Podczas drugiego spotkania obu pań, tym razem w Mystic Grill, panna Branson udzieliła Elenie ważnej rady. Od tej pory dziewczyna darzyła Lexi dużym szacunkiem, ale nigdy nie zostały przyjaciółkami w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie